Tyrone King
Tyrone King (most commonly called TK) is a character from the Dead Rising series of horror games. He is one of the main antagonists of Dead Rising 2. He is the notorious host and producer of the equally controversial, but insanely popular, pay-per-view game show "Terror Is Reality" sponsored by Zombrex. Always on the look out for the next big business opportunity, it's all about money for TK. He is generally accompanied by the twins, Amber and Crystal Bailey, his two beautiful but deadly co-hostesses and bodyguards. Story Background Before entering the show business, Tyrone was in the music industry. He recorded a hit album, "Long Live the King", which was called "one of the best hip-hop albums since Rum DMC's Raising Hell" and soon became a music producer, establishing Kingtone Records. His company was able to rack in some musical talent, including "Connorboy", "Sultry Q", "The Element", and "Trif". Apparently, through "unsportsmanlike" practices, he was able to overcome rival producers including "YRN", "Dapper Records" and "Schmitty Sounds". Two years after the Willamette Incident and the spread of the zombie plague throughout the country, Tyrone was hired by the producers of "Terror is Reality" as the show's host. After the show's popularity skyrocketed, Tyrone also became the show's executive producer. In "Terror is Reality XVII" in which Chuck participates in, the instrumental version of TK's "Pernicious Prince" played at the event's introduction. Dead Rising 2 Tyrone presides over the "TiR" (Terror is Reality) event in Fortune City that Chuck Greene competes in. During Case 2-2, Chuck encounters Tyrone and a gang of Mercenaries in the underground tunnels beneath the city, loading equipment onto a train. Tyrone spots Chuck and orders his men to kill him. Chuck defeats them and chases after the fleeing train on a dirtbike, but Tyrone ultimately escapes. Chuck returns to the safehouse, where he realizes that Tyrone was likely the one who framed him for causing the outbreak. Later, during Case 5-2: The Getaway, after foiling Tyrone's plans to rob all the vaults of the city's four major casinos, Chuck confronts him on the roof of the Fortune City Hotel, where he is planning to escape the city in a helicopter. Chuck manages to attach a construction crane's cable to the chopper, preventing it from taking off, then forces it down by damaging its engine; Tyrone is knocked unconscious in the process, and Chuck takes him back to the safehouse, where Raymond Sullivan handcuffs him to a gurney to keep him from escaping. He admits to having Chuck framed for the bombing at the Fortune City Arena, but refuses to reveal anything more. During the military cleanup operation, when the soldiers begin to become overwhelmed by the Gas Zombies, Tyrone tells Chuck that the outbreak wasn't his idea, and he has been working under orders from the same people who are flooding the city with the mutagen gas. After Chuck returns from rescuing Rebecca Chang from Sgt. Dwight Boykin, he finds that the safehouse's bulkhead doors have been sabotaged, and a throng of zombies begins pouring in and attacking the survivors. After Chuck fixes the door, he finds Tyrone free from his handcuffs and being attacked by a lone zombie straggler. After killing the zombie, Chuck sees that Tyrone was bitten during the attack. Realizing that he will likely turn soon, Tyrone begs Chuck for a shot of Zombrex. Chuck can either allow Tyrone to die or comply with his request; the latter option unlocks Overtime Mode (after "The Facts", the final case of the game, has been completed). Chuck returns to the safehouse in an evac chopper after killing Sullivan, only to find that Tyrone has escaped and kidnapped Katey and Stacey, and left no trail. Chuck has nothing to do other than watch the security cameras and hope he sees something. Tyrone announces to Chuck, on the Receiver he acquired earlier, that he had taken Katey and Stacey hostage and wants Chuck to bring him some items found throughout Fortune City and bring them to the Fortune City Arena if he ever wants to see them alive again. Katey is in need of more Zombrex just after Tyrone kidnaps her, so Tyrone is decent enough to give her the medicine, his excuse being he "doesn't want her to miss the show". After Chuck arrives at the arena with the items, Tyrone knocks him unconscious and hangs him upside down, while he is forced to watch Katey and Stacey get slowly lowered to the floor beneath, which is swarming with zombies. Chuck escapes and attacks Tyrone, weakens him enough to make him collapse, and rushes to the crank to bring the hostages up away from their doom. Tyrone grabs Chuck's leg, holds him against the rail attempting to strangle him, saying his line from "Terror is Reality": "You gotta be willing to risk it all if your ever really gonna..." and gets thrown over the rail by Chuck, with Chuck finishing the line by saying: "...Win big". Tyrone falls to his death, and the zombie horde immediately starts feeding on his corpse. Dead Rising 2: Case West The game picks up after one of Dead Rising 2's endings (Ending A) with Chuck fighting a zombified TK in a bunker elevator (the other zombies are gone though, but it could mean Chuck possibly killed them as he does appear exhausted); TK then overpowers Chuck and pins him down to the ground. When it seems Chuck is about to be eaten, the elevator door opens and Frank hits TK off of Chuck with his baseball bat, saving him. Dead Rising 2: Off The Record Note: It should be noted that this alternate storyline is not considered canon. Tyrone King reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (a non-canon "what-if" remake of Dead Rising 2 with Frank West as the hero) with the same role as he helps cause the outbreak in Fortune City by working with Brandon Whittaker. Tyrone King is observed in conversation with CURE recruit Brandon Whittaker in the backstage area of the Arena. After he is captured from the failed casino heist, he reveals to Frank West that Brandon was the name his superiors gave him to plan the explosions and outbreak with, saying he was doing it for the money. After being bitten by a zombie during the Safe House security breach, TK demands a dose of Zombrex from Frank. In Overtime Mode, after the survivors are evacuated, TK manages to kidnap Rebecca Chang from the security office in the Safe House and hold her hostage at the Arena. After blackmailing him to obtain items from throughout Fortune City, TK ambushes Frank and throws him into the zombie wrestling ring with no weapons or items. Frank escapes with help from Rebecca and fights TK on the catwalk above the ring, and TK is killed when Frank throws him down to the ground below. Trivia *Tyrone King was named "Kid "KC" Capone" during the beta stages of Dead Rising 2. *Tyrone bears some similarities to The Black Baron from Platinum Games' MadWorld; both are African-American, insanely rich (likely, considering their choice of clothing), run "death match" game shows, and they are both one of the final bosses fought in both games. Gallery Image:DR2_TK_Screenshot.png|''Dead Rising 2'' Image:DR2_TK_Pose.png|Pose. Category:Characters Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dead Rising Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Horror Game Characters